Romantic Princess Sakura
by Acchan19
Summary: apakah kalian punya impian? tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini punya impian mereka masing-masing. tak terkecuali aku. aku juga punya impian dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang putri. and my story will begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri.**

**And my story will begin….**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 1 **

**The Ordinary Girl who Want To be A Princess**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku ingin menjadi seorang tuan putri. Impian yang menakjubkan bukan? Yeah, aku tahu itu. Di era yang sekarang ini sudah jarang orang yang mempunyai impian sepertiku. Tentu saja, semua orang hidup berdasarkan realita dan bukan semacam fiksi!

Tidak semua orang beranggapan impianku adalah impian yang wajar. Sebagian orang bahkan ada yang menertawakan ataupun mengejek. _But I don't care. This is my dream, and I will make my dream come true! _Aku selalu berpegang teguh pada pendapatku itu.

Aku ingin menjadi seorang tuan putri yang seperti di dongeng. Tinggal di istana yang mewah dan besarnya tak terkira, dikelilingi pelayan yang akan melayanimu selama 24 jam full dan semua itu belum lengkap tanpa adanya seorang pangeran tampan yang akan menikahimu dan mencintaimu. Hah, sangat indah bukan?

Tapi terkadang juga aku langsung _drop_ kalau berpikir apakah mimpiku akan terwujud. Bagaimana tidak! Aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Mendiang ayah dan ibuku dulu hanya seorang petani. Dan saat mereka meninggal, mereka tidak meninggalkanku sepeserpun harta. Tragis! Jadi, justru karena impianku itulah aku harus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli istanaku nanti. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerjaku.

Aku mengayuh sepeda tuaku menyusuri jalan yang setiap harinya kulewati untuk ke tempat kerja. Aku kerja di salah satu supermarket kecil di pinggiran kota. Supermarket itu adalah milik Ibiki-sama. Dia adalah atasanku. Ibiki-sama itu orangnya pelit. Pantas saja seumur hidup pun aku menabung, gajiku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli sebuah istana, bahkan rumah sekalipun.

Aku bekerja bersama sahabat sepejuanganku Ino Yamanaka. Dia juga gadis yatim piatu sama sepertiku, tapi bedanya nasibnya tidak setragis aku. Dia mempunyai rumah sederhana di samping apartemen kumuh yang kutinggali.

Ok, sudah cukup ceritanya! Aku melirik ke jam tangan tuaku, terlambat lima menit, Ibiki-sama pasti akan mengomeliku lagi! Dan kata-kataku benar-benar terbukti. Baru saja aku sampai, Ibiki-sama sudah menghalangi jalan masukku

" Haruno! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan terlambat!" Omelnya. Kurasakan beberapa air liurnya menciprati wajahku. Huh, menjijikkan!

" Maaf bos, tadi dosenku telat masuk. Jadi,,,," Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Ibiki-sama sudah memotongnya

" Tidak ada alasan! Bulan depan gajimu akan kupotong!" Huh! Pemotongan gaji lagi!

" Cepat sana ganti bajumu dan awasi kasir! " Perintah Ibiki-sama

Aku segera melakukan perintah Ibiki-sama, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang ganti. Tapi sebelum itu, Ino memnggilku,

" Hei jidat! Kenapa lagi, huh?" Tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan, " Nanti kuceritakan Ino-Pig." Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku langsung meninggalkannya.

Huh, hari ini akan sangat panjang, membosankan,dan tentu saja melelahkan….

**Skip Time**

Langit sudah berubah warnya, yang dari tadinya biru sekarang berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan. Sang raja dunia pun perlahan tenggelam dari balik ufuk barat. Dan saat ini yang paling aku nantikan. Waktunya pulang !

Kukepak barang-barangku dan bersiap segera pulang. Perasaanku seperti biasa, lelah. Rasanya ingin langsung pulang lalu mandi dan merebahkan diriku di sofa sambil makan cup ramen panas.

" Hei Ino, hari ini kau ambil _shift_ malam ya?" Tanyaku pada Ino yang sedang asyik menghitung uang hari ini

" Ya, tapi besok giliranmu yang jaga malam disini, jidat." Katanya sambil tetap menghitung uang

" Ayolah Pig, berhenti memanggilku jidat. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Jaa Pig."

" Jaa…"

Aku mengayuh lagi sepedaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sudah kurencanakan. Tapi, saat sudah setengah jalan, tiba-tiba Ckiiitt… ada mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat di sampingku.

Dan saat itu juga turunlah penumpang mobil itu. Semuanya berjas hitam dan mengenakan kacamata yang senada dengan warna jasnya.

" Akhirnya kami menemukan anda, nona." Kata salah seorang yang posisinya paling depan. Oh Kami-sama, apalagi sekarang?

To Be Continued…

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri.**

**And my story will begin….**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 2**

**The Prince…**

**Sementara itu…**

**Normal Pov**

Di saat yang sama di sebuah rumah mega nan mewah, empat pria tampan berjas putih sedang bersantai di bar yang terdapat di dalam rumah mewah itu sendiri

" Hei! Kudengar nona, akan dating malamini. Aku penasaran gimana sih wajahnya." Sahut seorang pria berambut pirang model durian.

**Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang merupakan putra dari pendiri Namikaze Coorporation. Perusahaan ketiga terbesar di seluruh dunia. Pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan turunan dari ayahnya. Beriris mata **_**Blue Ocean. **_**Pemuda yang ceria, aktif, berisik , dan mengganggu. Merupakan **_**playboy**_** kelas kakap. Mempunyai posisi tuan muda kedua dalam keluarga ini.**

" Pastilah wajah nona mirip dengan Hikari-sama." Jawab seorang pria yang sedang memegang pensil dan kanvas.

**Ichikawa Sai. Cucu dari mantan perdana menteri Jepang yang sudah wafat, Ichikawa Danzo. Premuda yang memiliki gallery lukis terbesar di Jepang. Mempunyai hobi melukis. Pemuda yang tenang dengan ciri khas senyumnya ini mempunyai posisi sebagai tuan muda keempat dalam keluarga ini.**

" Merepotkan, pasti Quee akan merayakan pesta besar-besaran di rumah ini. Huh menyebalkan!" Gerutu pria berambut nanas.

**Nara Shikamaru. Anak dari klan Nara yang mempunyai usaha beternak rusa. Peternakan rusanya sekarang sudah menjadi peternakan terbesar se-Asia. Pemuda yang memiliki IQ tertinggi setelah tuan muda pertama. Mempunyai pacar bernama Temari yang merupakan pengacara kaluarga. Menjabat sebagai tuan muda ketiga.**

" Hn' kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap seorang pria berambut emo _chikenbutt. _

**Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang merupakan pendiri Uchiha Coorperation, Perusahaan terbesar kedua dunia. Pemuda yang tenang, dingin, dan tentu saja tampan. Beriris mata onyx tajam. Tatapannya mampu membuat orang merinding. Pemuda yang memiliki ribuan **_**fansgirl **_**. Mempunyai ciri khas dengan rambut yang bermodel langka. Pemuda yang menjabat sebagai tuan muda pertama ini akan dinikahkan dengan cucu dari Quee yang sekaligus pemilik dari rumah mewah ini. **

" Hei Teme, sebaiknya kau nikmati saja masa lajangmu itu." Sahut sang pemuda Namikaze lagi.

" Diamlah Dobe, aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal itu." Jawab Sasuke ketus

Sai yang daritadi asyik menggoreskan pensil pada permukaan kanvas, akhirnya turut berbicara," Naruto memang benar, begitu nona sampai, kau pasti akan ditunangkan lalu dinikahkan dengan nona."

" _I say shut up !" _Geram Sasuke.

" Hn' baiklah." Jawab Sai singkat lalu kembali menorehkan garis pada kanvas.

_**Semua tuan muda harap ke ruangan Quee sekarang. **_Pengumuman bergema di seluruh ruangan. Tentu saja juga di bar tempat keempat tuan muda itu berkumpul.

" Kalian dengar tidak? Quee memanggil kita." Naruto lalu berdiri dari kursi, " Sebaiknya kita cepat, kalian sudah tahu Quee, kan?"

" Diamlah Dobe, kita semua juga tahu." Sembur Sasuke

Kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan Quee sekarang? Pikir Naruto, sepertinya akan menarik.

To Be Continued…

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri.**

**And my story will begin….**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 3**

**Who are they?**

**Back to Sakura…**

Aku mengayuh lagi sepedaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sudah kurencanakan. Tapi, saat sudah setengah jalan, tiba-tiba Ckiiitt… ada mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat di sampingku.

Dan saat itu juga turunlah penumpang mobil itu. Semuanya berjas hitam dan mengenakan kacamata yang senada dengan warna jasnya.

" Akhirnya kami menemukan anda, nona." Kata salah seorang yang posisinya paling depan. Oh Kami-sama, apalagi sekarang?

Aku meneguk ludahku, " Kalian siapa?"

" Nanti saya akan jelaskan, nona. Sekarang lebih baik nona ikut dengan kami." Kata pria bermasker.

" Kalian pasti salah orang. Saya bukan npna kalian, dan saya mau pulang. Jaa..." Aku baru saja ingin mengayuh sepeda, tapi orang-orang ini malah menghalangi jalanku. _Damn it!_ Orang-orang aneh ini memang meyebalkan!

" Kami tidak salah orang nona, nona adalah nona Ai. Orang yang sudah kami cari sejak lama. Dan Quee sudah menunggu nona di rumah."

Huh? Ai? Siapa lagi itu?

" Kalian memang salah orang. Saya bukan Ai. Nama saya Sakura. Sekarang minggir, saya mau pulang. Dan katakana lagi pada Quee-mu itu, saya bukan cucunya."

" Saya mohon nona, nona sebaiknya pulang dulu. Kalau memang nona bukan nona ai, saya akan mengantar nona pulang sekaligus saya akan member nona uang."

Uang? Hmmm boleh juga. Tidak ada salahnya aku ikut mereka. Toh aku juga bukan orang yang mereka cari

Seringai terbentuk di bibirku, " Baiklah. Tapi kalian tepati janji kalian."

" Baiklah nona, mari silahkan masuk." Si masker membuka pintu mobil dengan sopan.

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" Arrghhh,,, kau memang bodoh Sakura, saat-saat seperti ini masih memikirkan sepedamu!

Si masker itu tersenyum , " Sepeda nona oarng-orang saya yang akan mengurusnya."

**Normal Pov**

Sakura memasuki mobil sedan hitam itu diikuti dengan pria bermasker itu. Tak laam, mobil itu melaju kencang membela jalanan kota Tokyo pada waktu petang

Selama perjalanan baik Sakura maupun pria bermasker itu tidak membuka topic pembicaraan satu sama lain. Si pria masker sibuk dengan tablet pc-nya sedangkan Sakura sedang asyik memandangi jalanan kala petang dari balik kaca sedan hitam bermerek _Ford _itu.

Keheningan barulah terpecah, karena Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan saat sedan hitam itu baru saja melewati gerbang mega.

" Ummm, kapan kita akan sampai?" Tanya Sakura. Matanya masih tertuju pada jalanan yang kini berhiaskan pohon-pohon cemara di bagian tepinya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, " Nona kita sudah sampai. Saat kita memasuki gerbang tadi, kita sudah mesuk di wilayah rumah anda, nona."

**Sakura Pov**

Apa? Kita sudah sampai katanya? Bagaimana kira-kira luas rumah si-Ai itu jika jalanannya saja sudah sejauh ini?

Oh Kami-sama, tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Kenapa lagi sekarang? Apa mobilnya mogok? Tapi tidak mungkin mobil sebagus ini mogok

" Kenapa? Mobilnya mogok, yah" Tanyaku ragu-ragu

" Hahaha, mobilnya tidak mogok nona. Tapi kita sudah sampai, nona." Si masker kemudian turun.

Pintu mobil di sebelahku terbuka, hah, ternyata si masker ini turun lebih dulu untu membukakanku pintu, " Silahkan turun, nona."

Baru saja aku turun dari mobil…

" Selamat datang di rumah, nona."

Oh Kami-sama, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

To Be Continued…

"

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri. Dan ternyata aku adalah seorang putri!**

**And my story as a princess will begin….**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 2**

**The Princess…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hah. Saya senang banget para senpai-senpai me-riview fanfic pertama saya. Sebenarnya chapter 1 yang kemarin, saya mau jadikan 3 chapter tapi karena kecerobohan saya, jadi semuanya tergabung menjadi satu. Jadi ceritanya begini, waktu saya ketik tuh fic saya satuin semua dari chap 1 sampai chap 3, n pas saya upload, saya lupa hapus chap 2 dan 3nya. Jadi semuanya tergabung jadi satu chapter. Hikz, maafkan saya yang telah membuat para readers jadi bingung. So, anggap aja tulisan chapter 2 dan chapter 3 itu nggak ada yah ^.^v. Soal typo maafkan saya lagi. Di chapter ini saya akan lebih teliti lagi deh…

Oh ya, mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan senpai, semuanya akan terjawab pada chapter ini jadi di baca yah. Dan fic ini memang terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang berjudul "Romantic Princess". Soalnya filmnya keren dan bagus kalau di jadikan fic.

Dan terima kasih banyak buat para senpai yang me-riview, itu sangat berarti banget dan sangat membantu ^.^

**Enjoy read….**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Desclaimer Romantic Princess : Lin He Long as Director**

** : Comic Production Co. as Production Company**

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri. Dan ternyata aku adalah seorang putri!**

**And my story as a princess will begin….**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 2**

**The Princess…**

**Sementara itu…**

" Hei Teme, kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Quee tadi, kau harus…"

" Diamlah Dobe! Aku sudah tahu itu!" Gerutu Sasuke.

**Flashback**

. Tok. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari balik pintu sebuah ruangan besar.

" Masuklah!" perintah seseorang dari dalam yang sedang duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya keempat tuan muda itu.

" Maaf membuat anda menunggu." Kata Sasuke sopan, " Jadi perlu apa anda memanggil kami kesini?"

Kursi itu berputar menampakkan wajah anggun seorang wanita, " Kalian sudah tahu kalau cucuku akan datang hari ini, bukan?"

**Tsunade atau lebih akrab dipanggil Quee. Pemilik rumah megah ini. Tidak hanya rumah ini yang dimilikinya, ia mempunyai banyak rumah dan perusahaan yang tersebar di hampir seluruh penjuru dunia. Pemilik saham terbesar dari perusahaan terbesar, yaitu Jewel Coorperation.**

Keempat tuan muda itu mengangguk.

Wanita berpigmen mata warna madu itu tersenyum tipis, " Baguslah. Dan apa kalian masih ingat perjanjian kita saat saya mengangkat kalian menjadi cucuku?"

Keempat tuan muda itu kembali mengangguk.

" Tujuan saya mengangkat kalian adalah untuk mendidik kalian menjadi calon penerus perusahaan saya. Tapi selain itu tujuan saya juga ingin menikahkan salah satu dari kalian dengan cucuku. Dan kita sudah menyepakati, tuan muda pertama yang akan menikahi cucuku dan menjadi penerus dari perusahaan. Dan itu berarti kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau harus memperlakukan cucuku layaknya seorang nona sekaligus calon istrimu. Kau paham?" Tegas Tsunade

" _Hai_. Saya mengerti." Jawab Sasuke

" Dan untuk kalian bertiga, kalian harus memperlakukan cucuku layaknya saudara perempuan kalian sendiri. Paham?"

" _Hai_. Kami mengerti." Sahut ketiga tuan muda itu serempak

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kalian boleh kembali bersenang-senang."

**End of Flashback**

" Hahaha, jika melihat wajahmu tadi, kau seperti menelan tomat utuh." Ejek Naruto. " Lagipula kenapa sih kau seperti keberatan dijodohkan dengan nona. Tidak ada ruginya tahu kalau kau menikah dengan nona. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan menikahi nona secepatnya."

" Hn, kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengan nona." Kata Sasuke sarkatis

" Hee? Benar nih?"

" Sudahlah Naruto, berhenti menggangu Sasuke." Cegah Sai sebelum nanti terjadi perang mulut antara si Dobe dan Teme itu.

**Back to Sakura…**

Oh Kami, Oh Kami bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi. Batin Sakura. Lalu ia mencubit lengannya untuk memastikan ini mimpi atau tidak.

" Awww, Sakit!" Rintih Sakura. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

Si pria masker itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

Kami, rumah ini besar sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini. Rumah ini seperti istana saja. Batin Sakura

Rumah ini memang megah. Ruang tamunya saja hampir seluas lapangan bola. Malah lebih. Belum juga dengan hiasan-hiasan yang terlihat mahal dalam ruangan ini. Dindingnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan yang mungkin berkelas internasional. Kristal-kristal dan guci-guci juga turut meramaikan isi bufet.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan semua itu, yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura adalah lukisan yang mungkin ukurannya paling besar diantara semuanya. Karena ingin melihat dengan jelas obyek lukisan itu, ia perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah lukisan itu terpajang.

Lukisan itu memang indah. Bingkainya dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran indah. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah dua orang sosok yang menjadi obyek lukis itu.

Gambar seorang pria tampan dan wanita cantik yang Sakura simpulkan adalah sepasang suami istri. Sang wanita errr, dapat dikatakan sangat mirip sekali dengannya. Kesamaan mereka adalah rambut merah mudanya yang merupakan cirri khas seorang Haruno Sakura. Bedanya hanya terdapat pada mata. Mata wanita itu berwarna hitam legam. Tapi justru kesamaan iris matanya terdapat pada pria disampingnya. Iris mata zamrud.

Tiba-tiba tepukan di bahu sedikit mengagetkannya, " Ada apa, nona?"

" Umm, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja bisa kau beritahu orang-orang ini siapa?" Sakura menunjuk obyek lukisan itu.

" Meraka adalah mendiang Akira-sama dan Hikari-sama. Orangtua anda, nona." Jelas Pria masker itu.

" Huh? Orang tuaku?"

**Sakura Pov**

Heh? Orangtua katanya. Dia pasti ngawur. Orang tuaku tidak setampan dan secantik orang ini. Ayahku orangnya botak. Sedangkan ibuku rambutnya keriting tak keruan. Darimana miripnya denganku yah? Ah, lupakan!

" Anda tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Si Masker

Demi rambut alamarhum ayahku, aku tidak mengenalnya. Sumpah!

Si masker menghela nafas panjang, " Aku mengerti permasalahan disini."

Hah? Si masker tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, nanti Quee yang akan menjelasakannya pada nona. Mari silahkan, Quee sudah menunggu anda."

Aku kembali mengekor dibelakangnya. Sekali-kali melirik-lirik rumah ini. Dan sekali lagi ada seseatu yang menarik perhatianku. Kali ini bukan lukisan. Tetapi empat sosok pemuda tampan berjas putih. _Blush!_ Pipiku terasa menghangat. Apalagi saat melihat seseorang dari mereka. Pemuda tampan dengan model rambut yang mencuat ke belakang. Hahh, dia sangat tampan…

" Nona, kenapa bengong disini?"

Argghhh! Sekali lagi si masker ini mengagetkanku, akan kutendang dia samapai ke Amerika!

" Ano, itu karena… karena tadi ada kecoak. Ya, ada kecoak!" Jawabku spontan. Ahhh! Bodoh di rumah sebesar ini mana ada kecoak. Pria ini pasti mengira aku cewek aneh.

" Hah kecoak?"

" I..iya. tadi…dia keluar dari tas saya." Kau betul-betul bodoh Sakura. Pasti dia menganggapmu selain aneh dia juga pasti menganggapmu sebagai cewek menjijikkan yang memelihara kecoak di dalam tasmu! Menyebalkan.

Pria itu tambah bingung.

" Mmm, ngomong-ngomong ruangan Quee dimana?" _Safe,_ kali ini kau pintar Sakura. Mengalihkan pembicaraan adalah hal terbaik sekarang.

" Oh, ruangan Quee ada di ujung koridor ini."

Pria itu kembali jalan dan aku kembali mengekor. Tak lama, akhirnya kami tiba di depan ruangan itu.

Si Masker kemudian mengetuk pintu. Tak lama seseorang yang berada di dalam mempersilahkan kami masuk. Dan sekarang aku berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangannya cukup luas.

" Kami datang. Dan sesuai dengan perintah Quee , saya bersama cucu anda." Ujar Si masker.

Kemudian wanita yang daritadi berdiri membelakangi kami, berbalik. Oh Kami! Dia sangat cantik! Apa benar dia ini seorang nenek-nenek?

" Kerja bagus Kakashi."

**Hatake Kakashi. Pri yang sudah mengabdi pada Tsunade sejak dulu. Orang yang merupakan kaki-tangan Tsunade.**

" Terima kasih." Kakashi menunduk.

Hah! Bagaimana denganku? Haloo….

" Selamat datang cucuku. Nenek sudah mencarimu sejak lama. Tapi baru menemukanmu sekarang."

" Saya rasa anda salah orang. Saya Sakura bukan Ai, cucu anda."

**Normal Pov**

Walaupun Sakura berkata seperti itu, wajah wanita itu tetap tenang tidak nampak bingung.

" Saya mengerti masalahnya. Baiklah saya akan menceritakan semuanya. Dan jika saya sudah menceritakan semuanya kau pasti akan mengerti."

**Flashback**

**20 years ago…..**

Langit Tokyo malam ini tak begitu indah dan berbintang. Dikarenakan hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo pada malam itu.

Disebuah rumah mewah terlihat tiga sosok yang sedang berdiri di beranda rumah

" Akira, Hikari, apa kalian yakin akan membawa Ai ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Tsunade cemas. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat cemas pada cucu pertamanya itu.

" Tentu saja ibu. Ibu tak perlu khawatir, kami akan baik-baik saja. Jaa…"

Akhirnya mobil yang ditumpangi keluarga kecil itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman.

Tsunade menghela nafas, " Anak itu dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah."

30 menit kemudian…..

Tsunade dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Apa-apaan kau ini Kakashi. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu." Omel Tsunade

" Maafkan saya. Tadi saya dapat berita kalau mobil Akira-sama telah disabotase oleh orang suruhan Orochimaru."

**Orochimaru. Saingan bisnis Tsunade.**

" Apa? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kalau begitu kalian cepat susul mereka, barangkali mereka belum sampai ke Hokkaido. Aku akan coba menghubungi mereka" Perintah Tsunade

_" Hai!"_

**Disaat yang sama di sebuah jalan sepi menuju Hokkaido…..**

" Akira-kun kayaknya hujan semakin deras. Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat penginapan. Kasihan Ai, tampaknya dia mulai kedinginan." Hikari membelai lembut rambut merah jambu anak pertamanya.

" Hn, baiklah. Kayaknya di depan sana ada penginapan sederhana." Akira menginjak pedal rem-nya. Tapi entah kenapa rem-nya tidak berfungsi

" A-ada apa Akira-kun?" Tanya Hikari cemas. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Ai.

" Remnya blong. Cepat selamatkan Ai!"

" Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

" Turunkan dia dari mobil menggunakan keranjangnya gunakan jas yang ada di belakang untuk melindunginya dari hujan." Perintah suaminya. Tangannya mulai gemetar

" Hah! Jadi kau mau aku untuk membuang putriku sendiri. Tidak akan!"

" Kau mau Ai mati, HAH?" Emosi Akira mulai tidak terkontrol, " Setidaknya ibu akan menemukannya."

" Bagaimana jika ibu tidak menemukannya?" Air mata Hikari mulai jatuh, " apa kau tidak memikirkan itu! Pokoknya aku tidak akan melepaskan Ai!" Tegas Hikari

" Cepat lakukan! Di depan sana ada jurang. Kau mau Ai mati?"

" Ta-tapi…"

" Cepat lakukan!" Akira tambah tidak terkontrol

" Ba-baik." Hikari melakukan apa instruksi Akira. Tapi sebelum ia menjatuhkan keranjang bayinya, ia sempat mengecup dahi putrinya. " Apapun yang ibu lakukan itu karena ibu sayang padamu, nak." Hikari akhirnya menjatuhkan keranjang itu tepat di tepi jalan

Dan tak berselang lama, mobil itu jatuh ke jurang dan meledak hebat.

**End of Flashback**

" Dan saat kami menemukan bangkai mobil orangtuamu, kau sudah tidak ada di dalamnya. Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kami pun sudah mengedarkan berita tentangmu tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukanmu." Cairan bening dari mata Tsunade meleleh. Ia terlalu sedih untuk membuka kepingan tentang kecelakaan anak semata wayangnya.

" Jadi anda adalah nona Ai. Tapi waktu orangtua angkat nona menemukan nona, ia telah mengganti nama nona dari Ai menjadi Sakura." Jelas Kakashi

Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang telah di dengarnya, " Bagaimana saya bisa mempercayai anda. Mungkin saja anda bohong."

" Kami tahu bahwa nona memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk bunga sakura di tengkuk nona."

Hah? Darimana dia tahu aku mempunya tanda lahir bunga sakura? Pikir Sakura

" Hah, itu hanya kebetulan saja."

" Kami juga telah memekrisa DNA anda. Golongan darah nona adalah dengan Quee dan Akira-sama." Jelas Kakashi lagi.

**Sakura Pov**

Oh Kami-sama, haruskah aku percaya dengan mereka? Tapi muka Quee dan Kakashi sangat meyakinkan

Aku menghela nafas, " Baiklah, aku percaya."

Quee terlihat sangat gembira. Aku juga entah mengapa merasa gembira. Beginikah rasanya bertemu dengan keluarga kandungmu?

" Jadi, kau akan tinggal disini Ai?"

Ai? Namaku bukan Ai tahu!

" Umm, bisakah nenek memanggilku Sakura?"

" Kenapa? Bukankah itu adalah nama aslimu?" Tanya Tsunade heran

" Karena… nama itu terasa sangat asing bagiku. Jika nenek tetap kekeh memanggilku dengan Ai, aku tidak akan tinggal disini!"

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, Sakura." Nenek tersenyum. " Kalau begitu pergilah ke kamarmu lalu mandi. Kita akan makan malam bersama sekalian nenek akan memperkenalkanmu dengan para tuan muda. Kakashi akan mengantarmu."

**Skip Time**

Wah! Kamar ini besar sekali. Sangat berbeda jauh dari kamarku yang sebelumnya. Malah tempat tidurnya empuk lagi.

.Tok. Ah,,,ada orang rupanya

" Masuklah." Kataku

Saat itu juga masuklah seorang gadis bercepol dua mengenakan baju pelayan. Ia membungkukkan badannya, " Saya Tenten, nona. Saya kepala pelayan yang akan mengurusi semua keperluan nona."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Senangnya jadi nona besar.

" Nona sekarang saatnya mandi." Tenten kemudian menepuk-tepuk tangannya. Dan masuklah beberapa pelayan. Masing-masing pelayan ada yang membawa baju mandi, gaun, dan beberapa guci-guci kecil

" Mmm, apa kalian tidak akan keluar? Saya akan mandi kok." Kataku gugup

" Kami tidak akan meninggalkan nona. Kami akan menemani nona mandi. Itu peraturannya." Kata Tenten

Apa? Orang-orang ini sudah pada gila ya? Tapi sudahlah, toh mereka juga semua adalah perempuan.

Tenten menuntunku ke kemar mandi. Dan wah! Kamar mandi saja besar begini? Kamar mandi di dominasi warna putih dan merah jambu. Di sana juga terdapat bak besar yang entah apa namanya ( baca : bathup ) yang sudah terisi dengan air dan busa

" Nona akan menggunakan aromaterapi apa? Mawar, _mint,_ atau teh hijau?"

Aroma apa? Kujawab asal-asalan saja deh yang penting cepat mandi soalnya badanku sudah gerah.

Seorang pelayan maju dan menaburkan serbuk kedalam bak. Oh jadi begitu, hanya sekedar wangi-wangian saja toh.

Saatnya mandi!

**Skip Time**

Segarnya sudah mandi. Seluruh badanku terasa seperti bau teh hijau saja. Aku keluar mengenakan baju mandi biasanya aku hanya menggunakan handuk.

" Baiklah ini gaunnya. Sudah disiapkan." Tenten meyerahkan selembar gaun merah mencolok yang agak sedikit terbuka

" Bisakah saya pakai kaus dan _jeans _saja?"

" Tidak bisa nona. Quee sudah berpesan kepada kami, kalau nona harus mengenakan gaun."

" Tapi tidak bisakah saya memilih gaun sendiri? Saya tidak begitu suka gaun ini."

" Baiklah." Tenten menepuk tangannya lagi dan bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pelayan masuk dengan membawa banyak gantungan baju berjalan. Jadi putri kadang susah juga ya, berpakaian saja mesti repot.

" Silahkan pilih nona. Semua model dan warna tersedia disini."

Aku melihat-lihat gaunnya dan akhirnya pilihanku jatuh pada gaun putih sederhana selutut. " Yang ini saja."

Tenten menepuk tngannya lagi. Pelayan pembawa baju pergi tapi malah disusul dengan pelayan yang membawa perlengkapan rias.

Huh, apalagi sekarang? Waktunya dandan, huh?

" Dandani nona!" Perintah Tenten. Dan mereka langsung menyerangku. Yang benar saja?

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Akhirnya mereka selesai juga. Aku mematut diriku didepan cermin. Tidak buruk juga. Riasannya simpel tapi tetap berkesan cantik. Rambut sepunggungku yang biasanya terikat kini dibiarkan terurai lurus tapi ujungnya agak dibuat sedikit keriting. Dan gaun ini ukurannya sangat pas sekali di badan.

" Nona sangat cantik." Puji Tenten, " Sekarang tinggal sepatu" Tenten menepuk tangannya, lagi? Dan masuklah lagi beberapa pelayan yang membawa beberapa model sepatu.

Aku melihat-lihat dan akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sepatu _high heels _perak. Aku menunjuknya.

" Boleh kami pakaikan?" Tanya Tenten

" Tidak usah, saya bisa sendiri." Dipakaikan? Terlalu berlebihan

Dan… sempurna sudah penampilanku malam ini.

" Nona, Quee sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Ujar Tenten.

" Baiklah, aku sudah siap"

**At Dining Room…**

Tsunade bersama keempat tuan muda sudah siap di meja makan. Malam ini tuan-tuan muda kita terlihat sangat tampan dengan riasannya masing-masing.

Si pemuda Namikaze mengenakan _blouse _putih lenagn panjang yang dikombinasikan dengan jas hitamnya. Terlihat sangat santai tapi juga elegan. Si pemuda lukis dan pemuda nanas mengenakan setelan jas putih. Terlihat sangat mempesona. Sedangkan si bungsu Uchiha mengenakan _blouse _putih dikombinasikan dengan _blazer _warna kebanggaannya yakni biru tua. Sangat kasual tapi tidak mengurangi kesan elegannya.

" Mulai hari ini, kalian jangan memanggil cucuku dengan nama Ai, tapi Sakura." Jelas Tsunade

Semua tuan muda heran. " Tapi bukankah nama nona adalah Ai?" Sela Sai

" Turuti saja kataku. Mengerti." Tegas Tsunade, " Ahh, itu dia sudah datang"

Sontak tuan muda berbalik menuju ke arah tangga. Tempat nona muda kita turun. Tidak dapat dipungkiri para tuan muda kita ini terkesima dengan nona muda.

Cantik. Batin Naruto dan Sai. Hn, lumayan. BatinSasuke dan Shikamaru. Dasar!

**Sakura Pov**

Kyaaa! Aku gugup sekali. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata para pemuda tampan yang kulihat mereka adalah tuan muda disini. Dan _blush _pipiku memanas. Karena tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena si tampan ada di sana juga. Duduk di bangku paling ujung.

" Kesini Sakura." Ah, nenek sudah memanggilku. Sebaiknya aku cepat.

Aku terus menunduk selama nenek memperkenalkanku pada tuan muda. Aku juga sudah tahu nama mereka. Si pirang namanya Naruto, si pemuda yang agak mirip dengan si tampan namanya Sai, ada lagi yang si pemuda rambut nanas namanya Shikamaru, dan si tampanku namanya adalah Sasuke. Boleh kuulang Sa-su-ke.

" Kau duduk di samping…" Di samping Sasuke, di samping Sasuke, " Naruto saja." Ahh, pupus sudah harapanku duduk di samping Sasuke.

" Hai, Sakura-chan." Sapa Naruto. Hah, di memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan? Huh dia kira dia siapa?

" Hai juga Naruto-kun." Mau tidak mau kupakai juga embel-embel kun.

" Ah iya, saya hampir lupa. Untuk menyambut kedatangan Sakura, saya akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan besar-besaran. Sekaligus saya akan mengumumkan seseatu." Kulihat semua mata mendelik ke arahku dan kyyaa ke arah Sasuke juga.

" Kira-kira pestanya akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Dan untukmu Sakura, selesai makan malam ini, kau ke ruanganku. Ada seseatu yang akan kusamapaikan dan kuberikan padamu. Mengerti!"

" _Hai! Wakaremashita _(mengerti)" Ujarku. Kira-kira apa yah. Jadi penasaran.

To Be Continued….

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Hehehe, sekarang para senpai sudah tahu kalau Ai itu siapa. Maaf ya ceritanya agak berbelit. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih pada senpai yang sudah me-riview. Dan terima kasih juga kepada para silent reader. Lain kali me-riview yah.

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chapter depan dan jangan lupa….

**Review please**

Jaa nee….

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Apakah kalian punya impian? Tentu saja semua khalayak di muka bumi ini mempunyai impian mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali aku, aku juga mempunyai impianku sendiri. Dan impianku adalah menjadi seorang tuan putri. Dan ternyata aku adalah seorang putri!**

**And my story as a princess will begin….**

Romantic Princess Sakura

**Chapter 3**

**Waltz and The Party**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Desclaimer Romantic Princess : Lin He Long as Director**

** : Comic Production Co. as Production Company**

**Sakura Pov**

Kira-kira ada apa yah nenek memanggilku. Ah, masa bodoh. Malas untuk memikirkannya yang penting sekarang aku serumah dengan Sasuke-kun. Hihihi

" Astaga." Aku menepuk jidat lebarku. " Aku belum memberitahu soal ini pada Pig. Kuhubungi saja deh." Aku merogoh sakuku, dan akhirnya kutemukan juga ponsel baruku. Hihihi.

Aku mencari nama Ino, ahh… setelah kudapatkan kontak bertuliskan **Pig, **aku langsung menyentuh layar teleopn genggamku. Maklum, Hp baruku ini _touch screen._

Terdengar bunyi Tut, tut, tut dan, '_Haloo, ada apa jidat?'_

" Hei Pig, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Bisa kita ketemu. Besok jam 9?"

' _Memangnya ada apa sih jidat? Kau cerita langsung saja.'_

" Ceritanya panjang. Besok akan kuceritakan se-detail mungkin deh. Janji." Aku membuat tanda _peace_

' _Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan di kafe Spring? Di samping supermarket.'_

" Baiklah. Sampai ketemu besok. _Oyasumi."_

' _Oyasumi.'_ Telepon pun terputus.

Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah Pig besok jika aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu. " Nenek, aku datang."

" Masuklah Sakura." Sahut nenek dari dalam kamar.

_Krieet, _Aku membuka pintu. Di sana terlihat nenek sedang duduk. " Ada apa, nek?"

" Duduklah."

Aku segera mengikuti perintah nenek. Kok suasana jadi agak canggung begini sih? Aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini!

" Nenek perlu seseatu, yah?" Tanyaku hati-hati

Nenek tersenyum, " Sebelum itu, berhentilah memanggilku nenek, Sakura."

_Glek! _Apa maksudnya berehenti memanggil dia nenek. Atau mungkin aku memang bukan cucunya. Ahh, matilah aku.

" Maksud nenek?"

" Iya berhentilah memanggilku nenek. Panggilan itu berkesan seperti aku sudah tua sekali."

_Doeenggg, _Aku kira ada apa. Tapi dia kan memang sudah nenek-nenek. " Jadi aku harus memanggil apa?"

Nenek tampak berfikir, " Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Baa-chan saja. Terdengar lebih muda, kan?" Nenek tertawa.

Memeang beda nenek dangan _Obaa-san_ apa? Hanya beda penggunaan embel-embel –_San_ dengan – _Chan_ saja. Huh!

" Baikalah, kalau itu mau Baa-chan."

Muka Baa-chan berubah serius, " Baiklah Sakura, kau sudah tahu aku akan merayakan pesta penyambutanmu. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mempelajari tentang seseatu."

Seseatu? Huh, tambah bikin penasaran saja.

" Kau harus mempelajari tentang tarian. Lebih tepatnya disebut dansa." Jelas Baa-chan

Huufft, kukira apa. Ternyata hanya menari. Itu mudah.

" Baa-chan tenang saja. Aku paling mahir dalam soal menari. Lihat." Aku mulai memperagakan berbagai gerakanh yang entah namanya apa. Kan yang penting menari.

" Maksudku bukan seperti itu Sakura. Kau akan berdansa Waltz pada pesta itu." Jelas Baa-chan

Aku tertegun, " Apa? Wa-waltz? Tarian macam apa itu." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Sumpah, aku baru pertamna kali mendengar nama itu.

**Normal Pov**

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan mudah. Pikirnya.

" Kau tidak mengetahui dansa waltz?" Tanya Tsunade

Sakura menggeleng.

Sekali lagi Tsunade menghela nafas. " Untunglah aku sudah menyiapkan guru untukmu. Mulai besok pagi, kau akan berlatih dengan Ebisu." Jelas Tsunede. " Ebisu adalah salah satu guru terbaik dala bidang dansa waltz. Dia jugalah yang sudah mengajari keempat tuan muda."

Sakura mengangguk. " Baiklah."

" Besok Ebisu akan datang jam 10. Usahakan kau jangan terlambat. Kau akan berlatih di ruangan musik."

" Tapi Baa-chan. Besok aku sudah janji pada Pig. Oops, maksudku temanku." Ralat Sakura. " Tapi hanya jam 9. Boleh kan aku menemuinya besok. Sepulang dari sana, aku langsung latihan deh."

" Baiklah, tapi kau jangan sampai terlambat. Ebisu tidak suka dengan orang yang suka terlambat. Dia itu orang yang disiplin waktu."

" Terima kasih, Baa-chan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Baa-chan mau memberiku apa?" Kata Sakura mengingatkan

Tsunade menepuk jidatnya, " Oh, aku hampir lupa." Tsunade membuka laci mejanya lalu mengambil seseatu yamg berbentuk amplop di dalamnya. " Sekarang ini milikmu." Tsunade menyerahkan amplop itu pada Sakura. " Bukalah."

Sakura menerima amplop tersebut. Ia kemudian melihat isi amplop tersebut. Rupa-rupanya isinya adalah _credit card_.

" Ini untukku?" Tanya Sakura.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. " Iya, itu adalah uang bulananmu. Isinya ada sekitar lima juta yen."

Sakura tiba-tiba shock. " Lima-lima juta yen?"

**Sakura Pov**

Apa? Lima juta? Oh Kami, seumur-umur aku tidak pernah memegang uang sebanyak ini.

" Lima juta ini untukku?"

Baa-chan mengangguk lagi, " Kenapa? Kurang?"

Kurang katanya? Ini malah terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk jajanku perbulan. " Ti-tidak Baa-chan. Ini malah terlalu banyak untukku. Sebaiknya Baa-chan ambil kembali ini saja." Aku menyerahkan kartu itu.

" Tidak apa Sakura. Para tuan muda juga kuberi ini. Jadi kau berhak mendapatkan ini." Baa-chan menyerahkan kartu itu kembali.

Aku meraih kartu itu, " Terima kasih."

" Biklah, sekarang kau boleh tidur. Ingat besok jangan sampai terlambat." Baa-chan mengecup sekilas dahiku. " _Have a nice dream."_

_._

_._

_._

**Normal Pov**

" Uhhh~" Sakura menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. " Sudah pagi rupanya."

Dengan mata yang masih berat, ia memaksa kakinya untuk menginjak lantai marmer dingin. Ia melirik ke arah lemari, di sana sudah tergantung pakaian yang akan ia gunakan untuk bertemu Ino.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat dengan aromaterapi _mint _ mungkin meyegarkan untuk pagi ini. Pikirnya

**Skip Time**

" Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Sakura saat menuruni tangga. Ia segera menuju ke meja makan.

" Selamat pagi, Baa-chan." Sapa Sakura

Huh, Baa-chan? Sejak kapan Quee dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu. Pikir keempat tuan muda.

" Selamat pagi Sakura-chan. Kau ceria sekali pagi ini." Sapa Naruto.

Sakura nyengir. " Hehehe, iya Naruto-kun. Hari ini aku mau bertemu temanku." Jawab Sakura diiringi dengan mulut membulat dari tuan muda kedua itu.

" Baa-chan aku pergi dulu yah. Jaa…"

" Tapi kau tidak mau sarapan dulu Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade

Sakura menggeleng. " Aku akan sarapan bersama Ino saja. Jaa…"

.

.

.

" Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Kata Sakura yang baru saja cerita panjang lebar.

Mulut Ino membulat," Wahh... nasibmu beruntung sekali Sakura. Apalagi kau bisa serumah dengan empat pemuda yang tampannya bukan main. Aku jadi penasaran sama Uchiha Sasuke, pasti dia saaangaaat tampan."

" Hei!" Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Ino, " Sasuke-kun itu milikku."

" Iya iya, aku bercanda kok. Tapi aku juga cukup penasaran sama Sai, yang kau katakan tuan muda ke-empat." Pipi Ino memerah.

" Ciee, pig lagi jatuh cinta..." Goda Sakura, " Lain kali, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Sai-kun."

" Benarkah? Janji loh." Kata Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, " Oh ya jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. " Oh God! Aku terlambat." Sakura buru-buru mengambil tasnya. " Dan oh ya, ini untukmu." Sakura merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar seratus ribu yen dan meletakkannya di tangan Ino. " Aku pergi dulu pig, Jaa~"

Sakura meninggalnkan Ino yang terpaku dengan uang yang telah di berikan oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

" Baru hari pertama latihan, kau sudah terlambat nona Haruno?" Sembur Ebisu.

Sakura hanya tertunduk, " Maafkan aku Ebisu-san."

Ebisu hanya menghela nafas panjang, " Baiklah, kali ini saya maafkan. Tetapi dengan catatan kau tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah dansa Waltz merupakan dansa yang tidak dapat digolongkan menjadi dansa yang mudah. Dansa ini berbeda jauh dari dansa salsa ataupun dansa kontemporer. Dansa ini memerlukan kelihaian, kelenturan, dan tenntu saja keanggunan bergerak. Baiklah kita mulai gerakan dasar. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Sakura haya menurut.

Ebisu lalu memperagakan gerakan-gerakan dasarnya hanya bergerak ke kiri, ke kanan, ke depan, ke belakang, berputar, dan yang terakhir menjatuhkan diri.

_Ini mudah saja. _Pikir Sakura. Tetapi kalian tahu Sakura sudah salah besar menganggap ini mudah.

Dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang di kursi pojok ruangan yang mirip panggung theater ini sedang mengamatinya. Mulai dari ia diomeli sampai ia berlatih sekarang ini.

" Ck. Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

" Ouch. Nona kau menginjak kakiku lagi!" Erang Ebisu buntuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia berlatih bersama Sakura hanya baru sekitar satu jam, dan setiap menit pula Sakura menginjak kakinya.

" Maaf."

Tak lama...

" Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan, kaki kiri yang melangkan terleih dahulu ke samping, bukan malah ke depan!"

" Maaf."

Tak lama kemudian...

" Nona kau terlalu cepat berputarnya!" Erang Ebisu( lagi) frustasi.

" Maaf."

Dan yang terakhir, kesalahan yang dibuat Sakura sudah cukup membuat Ebisu angkat tangan.

" Nona, kau akan menjatuhkan dirimu setelah hitungan yang ke delapan, bukan malah hitungan yang ke-enam kau sudah menjatuhkan dirimu. Lihat, sekarang kau jatu.h"

Sakura yang baru saja jatuh karena terlalu cepat menjatuhkan dirinya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

" Sudah cukup! Aku menyerah! Baru kali ini aku mengajar murid yang seperti nona. Baru gerakan dasar saja, nona sudah seperti ini! Aku akan katakan kepada Quee, kalau aku menyerah dalam mengajarimu. Cari saja guru yang lebih profesional dariku. Dan selamat siang!" Ucap Ebisu lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

" Padahal pestanya sudah dekat." Kata Sakura terbata, " Tapi aku belum bisa menguasainya."

Sakura makin tertunduk.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang dari tadi mengawasinya berjalan ke arahnya.

" Kemarikan tanganmu. Aku yang akan mengajarimu dansa."

Sakura mendapatkan kaki jenjang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan pipi yang telah memerah.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Kata Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

**SKIPTIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Party...**

Malam ini kediaman Tsunade sangatlah ramai. Para tamu-tamu undangan sudah datang memenuhi aula utama yang telah di dekor secantik dan seindah mungkin. Suasana di bawah sudah ramai tetapi tidak dengan suasana hati Sakura.

Hatinya sangatlah kacau, ia terus meracau tidak jelas. Yap! Ini dikarenakan ia nervous karena ia harus berdansa. Padahal ia belum terlalu mahir berdansa.

Walaupun wajahnya kini telah dipoles sedemikian rupa, tetapi wajah nervousnya sangatlah terlihat.

" Nona tidak usah nervous. Lihat riasan nona luntur karena keringat." Ucap Tenten sambil merias kembali wajah Sakura.

" A..aku takut Tenten. Nantinya aku hanya membuat malu Baa-chan di depan banyak orang."

" Yang penting nona harus percaya diri. Saya yakin nona pasti bisa berdansa dengan baik."

Dan kata-kata Tenten cukup menenangkan hati Sakura.

.

.

.

" Para hadirin yang terhormat saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kehadirannya dalam pesta perayaan menyambut cucu saya dan sekaligus pesta pertungangan antara cucu saya dan putra kebanggaan saya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade, " Untuk itu saya tidak ingin berlama-lama berkomentar, karena saya juga ingin melihat cucu saya. Baiklah kita panggilkan cucu saya tercinta, Haruno Sakura."

Tepuk tangan menggema. Tiba-tiba suasana di ubah menjadi gelap. Hanya lampu sorot yang menyorotkan cahaaya ke arah tangga dimana seorang Sakura akan turun.

Perlahan Sakura menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna perak mengkilap, rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai punggung, dan sepatu hak tinggi senada dengan warna gauunya. Wajah yang telah dipoles sederhana tapi mampu menunjukkan kecantikan dari luar maupu dari dalam. Pipi yang bulat dan memerah bak delima, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis yang telah dipoles berwarna cherry mengkilap, dan tak lupa kan kulit mulus bak porselen.

Seluruh tamu undangan terkesima. Apalagi para tamu undangan pria. Banyak yang menggumamkan kata 'cantik' 'anggun' dan pujian-pujian indah lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade menyenggol bahu Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Quee-nya segera menuju ke depat. Tepatnya di bibir anak tangga paling dasar. Berdiri dengan tangan yang siap meraih tangan Sakura bak Julius Caesar yang siap menyambut Cleopatra kapan saja. Bak Romeo yang siap menggandeng Juliet untuk membawanya bersamanya.

Sakura yang kini sudah berada di bibir tangga kedua terbawah, terseyum simpul menyambut tangan Sasuke, pangerannya.

Ditariknya dengan lembut Sakura menuju ke tengah aula tersebut. Siap memamerkan keserasian mereka.

Saat itu juga musik mengalun lembut menghipnotis indera pendengar para tamu.

Sakura yang kini merasa bak pelakon utama drama, merasa melayang. Ia sungguh tidak percaya akan berdansa dengan pangerannya. Ia merasa waktu terhenti. Terhenti sejenak untuknya. Hanya untuknya dan tentu saja untuk Sasuke.

Ia menggerakkan badanma dengan lantunan musik yang mengalun, bergerak kearah kana dan kiri, ke depan dan kebelakang, memutar, dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sepasang tangan kekar yang siap menerimanya kapan saja. Ya, sang waktu telah berhenti untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

Tapi, bak drama, Naruto yang daritadi setia menjadi penonton akhirnya maju ke depan seperti siap menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Mengerti, Sasuke akhirnya menyerahkan gadis itu ke arah Naruto, Sakura berputar dan akhirnya jatuh kembali ke tangan Naruto. Mereka berdansa sejenak, tetapi Sakura malah mendorong halus Naruto dan bergerak kembali menuju sang pangerannya.

Gerakan akhir, Sasuke eraih pinggang Sakura, mengangkatnya ke udara laluu membuangnya ke awang-awang dan siap menerimanya kembali. Dan Jeng! Sakura sudah berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

" Terima kasih." Gumam Sakura pada Sasuke. Peluh dari keduanya menetes dan kini telah menyatu di lantai.

Naruto, yang tadi sempat melakon, kembali ke penonton, seperti pada awalnya. Membiarkan kedua bintang utama saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Saling memperlihatkan ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang takdir telah menunjukkan takdir mereka ke depannya. Sang takdir sengaja memperlihatkannya semua lewat tari. Tetapi ketiga anak manusia ini tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke kii telah bergabung menjadi para tamu undangan.

" Baiklah, setelah dansa tadi, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa malam ini. Telah diresmikan dan semoga saja Kami-sama merestuinya bahwa cucu saya dan Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, telah resmi bertungan."

Dan saat itu juda tepuk tangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

" Oh Kami, mungkinkah?" Ucap Sakura.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Maaf baru apdet. Typo mungkin masih berserakan. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehehe.

Author tidak mau banyak bacot..

And see ya in next chapter...

Mind to review?


End file.
